Bride and Groom
by shayne malfoy
Summary: Kaede Rukawa is to be wed... and to non other than Usagi Tsukino. Can they spend two weeks together in a remote island, alone. Will they become enemies, friends or something more... Completed...
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats.

Chapter 1: Meeting

Words were quickly spreading. The handsome Kaede Rukawa was to be wed. The girl in question was to arrive this very day in the Rukawa Family estate.

Kaede Rukawa's parents, who arranged everything, are excited while the dashingly handsome Kaede was not. He doesn't want to get tied. He doesn't even take girls and his previous girlfriends seriously; he was always too preoccupied with basketball, with his reputation of being untouchable, cold and aloof was known far and wide. Still, for his love and respect to his parents, he followed their decision. The plans changed so the Rukawas' were to go to a remote island where one can relax and do whatever they want without people peeking and looking at them all the time. The Tsukinos, along with their children were to join them on the island for two weeks of relaxing under the sun and planning the wedding.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Mr. Tsukino at the docks.

"Kaede, how are you?"Mr. Tsukino asked.

"Quite fine, and you?" he asked politely.

"Not getting any younger!" Mrs. Tsukino's voice said. They turned around and Kaede held his breath at the vision his angelic bride presented to him.

"Kaede I'd like you to meet Usagi, our daughter." Mrs. Tsukino introduced. "Usagi this it Kaede Rukawa. Your fiancé."

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	2. Change Of Plans

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats.

Chapter 2: Change Of Plans

Previously…

"Kaede I'd like you to meet Usagi, our daughter." Mrs. Tsukino introduced. "Usagi this it Kaede Rukawa. Your fiancé."

Presently…

Yes… to him she was a sight to behold, even if she is wearing large clothes.

She might be wearing enormous clothes but her face… totally an angel's. She is breath-takingly beautiful, especially her eyes that shined with kindness and innocence.

"Mrs. Tsukino, how are you?" Kaede addressed the speaker.

"Just like my husband," she said smiling. "Shingo sends his apology… he can't come, he had to finish his project."

"That is okay…" He said, still looking at his bride-to-be.

Then Mr. Rukawa's, who was talking with his wife and Mr. Tsukino, cell phone rang. He answered and talked with the person on the other line. When he finished, he told them that they (Mr. Rukawa and Mr. Tsukino) were needed in the office (Of course their wives will be accompanying them back) so they agreed that Keade and Usagi would be left on the island alone so they can get to know each other better.

Usagi agreed, seeing that there was nothing wrong with it since her parents obviously trusted her soon-to-be-husband.

Keade also agreed… saying that he can live even a few days without playing basketball, he also said that this could be a good idea to try living with each other so they can have a brief experience living together.

Later on, they said their goodbyes while the elders boarded their ride back.

'_It's just two weeks… what could possibly go wrong…'_ Keade thought not knowing that Usagi was thinking the exact thing.

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	3. Days Alone Together

Bride and Groom

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats.

Chapter 3: Days Alone Together…

Serena, in the first day, prepared everything. She didn't act like a spoiled girl and Kaede liked that. Two days went by too and Kaede found out that Usagi could cook, bake and even clean the house.

'A perfect housewife…' He thought showing a rare smile which only his family sees.

Forth day, she sang along with Kaede's piano playing and still grew closer to one another. Fifth day he found out just how smart she is and in the last two days of that week all they did was talk about everything.

Seven days have passed, then Kaede went out. He walked through the brush of the small tropical island. He took a towel an hour ago and decided to go for a swim. He didn't see Usagi then so he assumed that she went out to explore the island.

'Hope the girl won't get lost.' Kaede thought until he heard something… running water.

He followed the sound until he could see a natural pool through the bushes. A small misty waterfall tumbled over large bolders than had been worn smooth from years of erosion on them. An abundant supply of flora bloomed around the edge. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"This is perfect." He said to himself.

As he was about to step into the clearing, he noticed that the water was rippling from rising air bubbles. Something was coming up to the surface. When the surface of the water was breached. Usagi's form was what surfaced and she looks different from how he sees her everyday.

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	4. Siren

Bride and Groom

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats.

Chapter 4: Siren…

He watched her for a minute. The girl, still haven't noticed his presence. She swam near the waterfalls.

Then Usagi sat on a large rock that was under the falls.

She sat there with her eyes closed then, with the force of the water has, her hair came unbound from her odangoes.

Here, Kaede noticed that he had been staring at her angelic face, something he had been doing for the past days.

'_Not again!'_ He told himself, remembering the first time he saw her.

Now with her long hair unbound, she looked like a nymph, or a mermaid from mythology to Kaede.

Then he noticed that she didn't look like the girl he has been spending his days in this island with.

The first week, she wore conservative clothes but looking at her now, she looks different, very… very different.

She was wearing a black two piece bikini which accented and hugged her body in a very alluring and seductive way.

Never had he imagined such perfection, the full round shape. He never thought that any woman would have perfectly shape breasts. Not too big, not too small… just perfect. Then he looked at her tiny waist, then to the length of her gorgeous legs.

Now, in this moment, he is admiring this girl in a way that he didn't know he would.

She looked very seductive, alluring and tempting even without her knowledge. She just seemed natural. Just as innocence seem natural to her.

Innocent yet seductive.

To him she is a siren who can very be the end of his sanity.

She is his bride… his wife-to-be… his angel, and she belonged to him and him alone.

He suddenly smirked.

Marriage to her now looks even better that before.

Then when Usagi opened her eyes, Kaede disappeared.

Usagi still haven't had a clue that someone had been watching her.

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	5. Confrontation

Bride and Groom

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats.

Chapter 5: Confrontation…

_Look into my eyes; can't you see it there?_

_Listen to my words; can't you see I care?_

_Feel my heart beating; can't you see it beats through?_

_Hear my gentle whispers; can't you see I love you? _

For the lat three to four days he locked himself in his room, thinking and brooding about Usagi. He only went out to eat or go to the restroom, and his absence made Usagi sad.

The day before they were supposed to go home, Kaede went down to eat dinner. When they finished eating Usagi asked if they could talk.

He was uncharacteristically nervous. He kept himself away from her since he had been thinking and lusting after his bride-to-be.

"Okay!" He said.

"Are you hiding from me? Did I do anything wrong?" Usagi asked. He looked at hr and said bluntly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong… And yes, I am hiding but not to you… I'm hiding from myself."

"Why?"

"Because in some point I want to tell you I want you but you're hiding from me." He said.

"I don't know what ---" Usagi began.

"How come you are hiding from me? Using large clothes to shield your self from me? I just want to now why?" He asked.

"How did you ---" She asked.

"Please… just tell me the truth." He began, "Usa, we are bound to get married. No more secrets… please…"

She looked him in the eye and sighed.

"I didn't mean to deceive you… it's just that I can't let you see how I really look like until the wedding. My ex-boyfriend tried to control my life. I felt like I was only good enough to be just a mindless doll only meant to look good in the arms of whomever I was with. I just don't want a repeat of that… I was afraid that with you I might end up just the same as I did with him… " She said looking down. "I don't want to fall in love just to be used like that again. I just can't…"

"Why are you sure that that is what is going to happen to us?" He asked as he cupped her chin in his hand, turning her face up so he can look in his eye.

"Now what are you trying to tell me?" She said, her voice barely a notch louder than a whisper.

"I can and I will treat you better than that… I think that I am falling for you…" He answered.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Usagi asked him, her eyes lit with hope.

"Yes… and I hope that someday you might return my feelings…" He said as he leaned to kiss her. She was so lost in his eyes. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips descend to her. He kissed her with so much passion that they couldn't help but to submit to their unbound feelings. Then he carried her to his room.

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	6. Passion

Bride and Groom

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon ran her fingers down his back and placed a hot palm in the small of his back.and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats. Warning: This is a lemon scene.

Chapter 6: Passion

Kaede layed Usagi gently on his bed and began to take of her clothes. He began with taking off her long-sleeved, turtle-necked sweater. It landed on the floor, soon followed with her ankle-long skirt

He then looked at her eyes as he took off her bra, and he was right… she did have perfectly shaped breasts. Then her underwear soon followed.

Kaede kissed her passionately and after a long time, they stopped kissing. Kaede kissed Usagi on the soft skin of her neck.

He placed small kisses along her neckline 'til he heard Usagi groan passionately. Kaede turned his attention to her earlobe and started nibbling.

Usagi tilted her head to the side to let Kaede have his way. Usagi felt so submissive, and she didn't care and strangely, she wanted it that way.

Kaede saw how subduded Usagi was becoming under his attention. He placed several light kisses on Serena's neck and shoulder.

Kaede placed his hands on Usagi's hips and slowly moved them up and down the sides of her body. His fingers caressed the sides of her ribcage and Usagi jumped a bit when she felt Kaede's wrist brush up on the sides of her breasts.

Usagi then decided to do a bit of exploring herself. She ran her fingers down his back and placed a hot palm in the small of his back.

Then his lips traveled downwards. As his lips touched her nipple, it was like an electric currently passing through her. He sucked it then did the same to the other. Then his fingers probed between her thighs.

Kaede was so aroused and can't contain himself anymore that he stretched Usagi on her back and knelt between her spread legs.

Then, she felt the first, tearing thrust, ad she cried out from the pain.

Kaede looked at her reassuringly and said. "It will be alright…" He promised.

She slowly raised her head and looked in his eyes as if she was saying, 'I believe you', out loud.

Reassured, he began again his previous actions. This continued 'til later on.

Later on, after their love making., Usagi was about to speak, though she was feeling sore, he stopped her by placing his fingers to her lips.

"Sleep," he began. "We'll talk tomorrow."

She didn't complain. She fell asleep. He took her to her room and tucked her in.

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	7. Next Day

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon ran her fingers down his back and placed a hot palm in the small of his back and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats.

Bride and Groom

Chapter 7: Next Day

The next day, she woke up in her room. A knock in the door woke her up. Then she remembered what happened the night before and blushed. A familiar voice called.

"Usagi, darling… This is mom... We're going home." Mrs. Tsukino said. Usagi then noticed that she was already dressed. Kaede had cleaned her last night and she noted to thank him later.

Outside she asked her parents where Kaede was and found out that he left earlier.

'Is he avoiding me?' Usagi asked herself. Back in the main land, a week after what happened, Kaede still didn't call her or went to see her.

'How can I be such an idiot?' Usagi asked herself as she cried.

The days passed and still no sign of him. If Kaede was to ask her how she felt for him she would say that she had fallen for him as well… but then he wasn't around so she couldn't tell him how she felt.

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	8. Cats

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I do not own Sailor Moon ran her fingers down his back and placed a hot palm in the small of his back.and Slam Dunk. Usagi is now mature. Luna and Artemis are regular cats.

Bride and Groom

Chapter 8: Cats

A month later, Usagi was in a rose garden.

She leaned to a newly bloomed rose. Then a blank cat ran and stopped beside her. Usagi bent down to the cat, she read the collar… The pendant says, 'Luna' and at the back it says. 'Will you marry me?'

She looked around and saw no one.

Then a white cat went out the bush. She read the pendant again. 'Artemis' and at the back was written. 'Please Usagi…'

She stood up. The white cat went to the black one then Usagi gasped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Artemis is male and Luna is female… Hopefully we are married when they have their first kitten."

She turned around and saw Kaede. She ran to him.

"Usagi… I love you…" he said.

Usagi answered. "Yes…"

He looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said. "And I love you too!"

He hugged her and kissed her.

They stared at each other's eyes and knew that this is going to be the start of a wonderful life together.

To be continued…

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


	9. Wedding

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Slam Dunk Crossover with a Usagi/Rukawa pairing. I don't own Sailor Moon and Slam Dunk.

Bride and Groom

Chapter 9: The Wedding…

The sun was setting and under a tall arched trellis laces with red and white roses, two people stood with entwined hands.

The groom, standing straight in a black tuxedo gazed lovingly down at his bride.

The bride, in a gorgeous Imperial white wedding gown gazed lovingly at her groom.

"I understand that the couple has written their own vows," the minister said. He nodded to the man.

"I know from the moment we met that you were special, more than anyone else in the world," he started. "Since that day, I've only grown to love you more and I know that only you can ever make me feel this way. I hope and I pray that you and I will spend the rest of our lives together, eternally happy."

Her eyes shone with pure love as the minister nodded to her. "You helped pick up the shattered pieces of my life. Without you, I would never have known that someone can actually love me as much as you do. Thank you for saving me… for saving my heart. I give you my life, my love, and my soul. You are my savior, my friend and my only one true love."

The minister began again. "May I have the rings, please?"

A tall man with red hair, one of the best men, stepped forward and placed a tiny gold band on the Bible the minister held out.

From the opposite side, a blonde-haired bridesmaid gingerly laid an identical gold band on the Bible then she stepped back.

"Take the ring," The minister held the Bible out to the man, "and repeat these words: with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said softly, slipping the tiny ring on her finger all the while looking straight at her eyes.

The minister held the Bible out to the woman. "Take this ring, and repeat these words: with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she murmured as she slid the thick gold band on his finger. Looking back at him with the same intensity as his eyes held.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at them and gently said, grinning. "You may kiss the bride."

The man bent down and gently kissed his new wife instantly forgetting everybody else.

As the violins began to play, they marched back down the aisle, followed by bridesmaid after bridesmaid and the two best men.

As they headed to the reception room down the hallway, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, my angel."

Her eyes glittered with love as they met his. "And I love you, my savior."

And they went on their way, knowing that this is the start of a new, happy and love filled life together.

The End.

Note: Please, I'd like to know your reviews. Thank you.


End file.
